


Because I Love You

by Faeronthewanderer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Affection, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: A small Martial Arcs fic requested by a friend of mine. Fic title came about as I was listening to "Because I love you" by Kenny Lewis.





	Because I Love You

Cerulean eyes stared upward to the ceiling; passing thoughts flowing through his mind like water as the time slowly ticked away. The room was filled with a calming blue light from the breaking dawn outside of his room. Jaune could hear the singing of the birds as they begin to stir and a slight shift from the person whose arms wrapped around his waist. Jaune turned to his lover Ren in peaceful slumber, watching Ren's chest rise and fall softly. Jaune dared not move anymore than he should and was content in watching his boyfriend dream.

 

The hunter found his sleeping patterns irregular as of late. The battles he experienced and the battles to come kept him from resting longer than four hours despite his body's cry for a break. Jaune would've broken down months ago had it not been for Ren's constant love and support. The two had found solace with one another and became the source of each other's strength. Jaune gently moved his finger to brush aside the stray raven hair from Ren's eyes.

 

He heard Ren groan and watched lilac eyes open to greet him. Ren smiled as he yawned away a bit of the sleep from his body - moving closer to Jaune and squeezing him tight in his arms. Jaune's face went flush as Ren was now lazily on top of him.  
  
“Good morning.” Ren leaned in and kissed Jaune softly on his lips, eyes still half-lidded from sleep.

 

“Good morning, didn't mean to wake you.” Jaune wrapped his arms around Ren. Ren rested his head against Jaune's chest and sighed blissfully. 

  
“I don't mind, I get to see you first thing in the morning. Didn't sleep well?”

  
Jaune shrugged; eyes shifting to look outside as he could now see the sun slowly climbing upwards. “It's no big deal. Starting to get used to this honestly, and I have you here with me so it's not all bad.” Jaune ran his fingers through Ren's long, raven mane. Ren made a sound of acknowledgement.

 

“Have you been meditating like I suggested?” Ren turned to face Jaune. Again, Jaune couldn't help, but blush at the sight of Ren's beautiful eyes.

 

“I'm not really good at that stuff. Can't really clear my head with everything happening.”

  
Ren stared at Jaune for a moment before leaning in and kissing Jaune's neck. His lover let out a soft gasp. “Meditation isn't an instant fix, I know from experience.” Ren explained as he kissed Jaune's collarbone. “Anxiety is the bane of us hunters and we have to learn how to stem our emotions. Meditation is a good way to help calm the mind and the soul. It's not the perfect solution, but it helps and that is what is important.” 

  
Ren gave a small smile, “And if meditation isn't for you then we will figure out something else.” Ren returned to using Jaune's chest as a pillow. Jaune chuckled as he started drawing circles on Ren's back. He kissed the top of Ren's head as the two relaxed in silence, the warmth of the sun now washing over them in it's iridescent rays.

 

“Hey so I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I love you.” Jaune spoke the words quietly, like a whisper to keep anyone else from hearing. Jaune felt Ren's hands roam around his back, feeling slender fingers slide down and giving his hips a firm squeeze. Ren then started to trail down kisses from his collarbone to his abdomen, feeling the muscles reflexively tighten from the stimulation.

 

“I love you too.” Ren answered, kissing Jaune on the lips. Jaune leaned deeper in, their tongues meeting in loving embrace. Jaune's hands soon found themselves on Ren's hips and returned the squeeze from early causing Ren to moan as they continued to embrace each other in blissful pleasure. Ren eventually broke the kiss and the two stared each other longingly.

 

“Is this fine?” Ren asked, brushing the back of his knuckles against Jaune's cheek, “Please tell me if you want to stop.”  
  


“No...”Jaune's voice croaked - swallowing a bit of air, “...No this is fine. I like this, it's nice.” Jaune gave the most reassuring smile he could muster and Ren returned the expression, leaning back into the kiss. Whatever stress and tiredness that Jaune had lingering from the lack of sleep seemed to have disappeared under Ren's touch. He found himself melting into his lover's hands, sinking lower into the bed. Ren's hands moved to Jaune's chest and caressed his muscular frame. The two broke the kiss again to regain their breaths.

 

“You are so beautiful,” Ren sighed the words, “The most beautiful person I've met. You complete me in ways that I never thought possible.”  
  


Jaune was speechless, finding it difficult to respond to that. He simply stared at Ren with a reddened face all while Ren chuckled as the two kissed again. “You are getting better at this Jaune. I told you practice makes perfect.”

 

Ren watched as there was sparkle in Jaune's eyes, a brief glimpse at innocence before it turned into a confident smirk.  
  


“Hey, what can I say? I'm a pretty fast learner. A soon to be master of all things romance!” Jaune winked or did his best attempt at a wink. Ren closed his eyes as he laughed softly.  
  


“You are such a nerd.” Ren remarked. Eventually, the two simply cuddled with each other. The day officially starting and Mistral began to awaken. They could hear Ruby and Nora greeting each other outside of the door as Jaune sighed.

 

“Guess we gotta get up soon. I kinda don't want to.”  
  


Ren nodded, “Agreed, but we have a busy day. Besides I told Nora that I would make pancakes for everybody today.”  
  


That perked up Jaune, “Oooh your cooking is the best! Guess we have to go now.” Jaune attempted to move, but Ren kept a tight grip around Jaune's waist.

 

“Not yet, let's enjoy this peace for a few minutes longer.” Ren said, nuzzling against Jaune's neck. Jaune smiled as he couldn't really fight argue and happily acquiesced.

 


End file.
